Why Don't we Have a Daddy?
by LMN
Summary: A sad sort of sequel to 'Light of My Life' . R&R!!!!


Forward: This is kind of what could happen after 'Light of My Life'. I think somebody, CatStar if I recall, said I should write a sequel. I'm sorry it's sad, I just really really like drama and I'm in a kind of sad frame of mind at the moment. If you really wanted T.K. and Kari to have a happy future after 'Light of My Life' just pretend that this is completely separate from that story. Even if I do make references to it in this one. Also, please don't flame me. I go into depression when someone says I'm a horrible writer. As I said before, constructive criticism is ok, though. Oh, and the kid's names, Sera is like Seraphim (Too many Angelas out there.) and Michel is in reference to that movie (even though I really did not like it that much.(the part I didn't fall asleep for anyway ^_^ all I remember is someone shouting "No, Sparky! No!!!" And then a lot of feathers...^^;;;;)). Well, I guess you didn't come here to listen to me explain everything. So here's the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon so don't sue me. It's as simple as that.  
  
Why don't we have a Daddy?  
  
By M  
  
  
Six-year-old Sera Takaishi, carefully piled sand on top of her huge sand-tower in the middle of the Odibia Community Park. Off to the side, her four-year-old younger brother, Michel, happily chased a ball down the side walk.  
  
"Michel!" she called, "Over here!"  
  
He turned to her, carefully picking up his ball before running over to her location.  
  
"What?" he asked his sister.  
  
"Help me with this." she requested, indicating her sand-tower.  
  
"Ok." he agreed.  
  
The two then set off to pile as much sand on top of each other as humanly possible for two kids their age. After an hour went by and the sun had started to set, they finally stopped and stood up to observe their 'masterpiece'.  
  
Sera turned her head when she herd shouting from off to the side. She sighed when she saw a boy, maybe a little older then herself, being taught how to fly a kite by his father. For a brief second, an image of a handsome man, with golden-blond hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile on his face, appeared in her mind. But it disappeared just as quickly. She knew that every kid was supposed to have two parents, a mommy and a daddy. Why she only had one was something she didn't understand. She really wanted to know.  
  
"Sera! Michel!" a voice shouted from the distance.  
  
Kari Takaishi ran up to her two children, "I was looking all over for you two. It's late and we should get home."  
  
"Mommy?" Sera asked her mother.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
Sera gathered all her courage to ask her parent the question that had haunted her for do long, "Why don't we have a daddy?"  
  
Kari sucked in her breath. Deep down inside she knew that they would ask her this sooner of later. She had been hoping for later, "Well................" her voice trailed off, as she remembered that fateful night four years ago.....  
  
*flashback*  
  
T.K. and Kari were having a party for their friends at their beautiful home in the better off districts of the city. It was a lovely two-story building with a winding staircase and a beautiful brick fireplace, over which hung a picture of T.K and Kari kissing after he had proposed to her. Looking at the picture, T.K. smiled from the top of the steps as he remembered that day. How had surprised his wife so by proposing to her in a song, in front of a live audience, no less.  
  
"Ummm.....Attention! Everyone!" T.K. said, getting the attention of the others in the room, "Kari and I have something to say."  
  
The party guests, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe all look up to where their host was standing, "Kari and I are proud to announce that we're going to have baby."  
  
"Another one?" Tai asked, jokingly.  
  
Sora elbowed him and then joined in clapping with the others.  
  
"Congratulations, little bro." Matt said to T.K. as he walked up and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Someone get the cigars!" Tai called out.  
  
"I don't think so." Joe said, "Those are bad for your health."  
  
"Leave it to us to have a doctor with us tonight." Tai grumbled.  
  
"Now I see why you invited us all here." Matt stated, "I knew it wasn't to impress me. Even though, being a lawyer, you have a pretty big house, my home is twice as big as yours."  
  
"And so is your ego." T.K. joked.  
  
"Ha ha." Matt said dryly as the others around him stifled laughs.  
  
The party continued, everyone talking, finding out about what each of them had been doing over the years. Congratulating the couple occasionally.   
  
"Hey, how's Sera doing?" Joe asked, trying to carry on conversation.  
  
"Fine, in fact, you might get to see her. It's her feeding time. Isn't it Kari?" T.K. asked his wife.  
  
"That's right." she answered, "In fact," a crying was heard from the upstairs room, "There she is now."  
  
She ran upstairs to fetch their two-year-old daughter.  
  
"Well, you two seem to be the happy couple." Mimi commented, cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah." T.K. agreed with her, "I don't know what I'd do without her."  
  
  
  
Kari went quickly down the hall, headed for the crying of her daughter. She reached the room and slowly opened the door. Not bothering to turn on the lights, she walked over to Sera's crib and picked her up.  
  
"Now, let's get you something to eat, sweetheart." she told her child.  
  
Sera looked up at her and cooed.  
  
She gave her baby a quick kiss on the forehead and headed for the door.  
  
*click*  
  
"Huh?" she turned around hearing a noise, and coming face to face with the barrel of a gun.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what's taking Kari so long." T.K. wondered aloud.  
  
"It's probably nothing." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to check on her anyway, just in case." he said, heading for the stairs, "Don't have too much fun without me."  
  
"We won't." Tai said, innocently. Then he turned around, 'Now, where would T.K. hide cigars?' he asked himself.  
  
  
  
T.K. walked up the stairs and into his daughter's room. He saw his wife just standing there, "Hey Kari. What's wrong? It's not polite to keep our guests waiting."  
  
He flipped the light switch, and saw that there was one more person in the room then he originally thought. And that person had a gun pointed to Kari.   
  
He turned to look at the man threatening his wife. That jerk!!!! It was Jonathon Stern, a man he had prosecuted in court a few months earlier.  
  
"You....."  
  
He smiled evilly, "Yes, it's me. You thought you could get away with what you did to me in court? I'll make you suffer."  
  
"It was my job. How dare you threaten my family?"  
  
"That's what they all say." he said, pulling back on the trigger.  
  
Kari's eyes widened.  
  
T.K. stared in horror. He had to do something! His wife, daughter, and unborn child! He couldn't watch them die!!  
  
"Kari!! Look out!!" he shouted as he jumped in front of his family, right before Jonathon pulled the trigger.  
  
*BLAM!!!!!*  
  
Kari let out an ear-piercing scream as T.K. fell onto her, clutching the bleeding wound in his chest.  
  
"T.K.! Kari! Are you ok?!" voices shouted from the lower floor. Footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.  
  
Jonathon, knowing he had no chance now, and feeling he had seen to his revenge, quickly exited through the nursery window.  
  
"Kari! T.K.! Are you two alright?" Tai and Matt asked as they ran into the room seconds later.  
  
They were met with a crying baby, laying next to he sobbing mother, who was holding the one she loved close to her chest....  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Why don't we have a daddy?" Sera asked again.  
  
Kari turned to look at her daughter, eyes trying to hold back tears, "We don't have a daddy," she answered, "becuse daddy wanted to keep all of us."  
  
the end  
  
  



End file.
